gleevocalfusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Allison Delgado
Winter Allison Delgado (known as Winter or Ally) is a character in BrittanaAndKlaineLover's fanfic "Vocal Fusion." Winter, created by QFabrayGleek4eva, made her first appearance in Season 1, Episode 2 of Vocal Fusion. 'Original Information' Full name: Winter Allison Delgado Nickname: Winny or Ally by close friends and family Age (must be 15-17): 15 Grade: Sophomore Gender: Female Sexuality: Bi-Sexual (No one knows though, and tends to be more for girls) Vocal Range: Mezzo-Soprano Social Status: Unknown yet because she's new Stereotype: Airhead Talents: Singing, dancing, basketball, fashion Flaws: Her inability to truly open up to anybody Personality: Winter hides behind a bubbly façade, so people won’t see that she’s hurting badly inside. She’s very friendly, and can make conversation easily with others. She has this thing about her that makes people like her. She’s confident, not overly, but is confident, and can belt out lyrics in front of anyone if asked to. She’s smart, most people not realising it, getting good grades, and doing very good in music, drama and sports. She plays basketball, and has been dancing since she was three. She’s always loved it, and is very talented at it. She’s not a violent person in nature, but will lash out if you push her too far. She’s very good with languages, and can speak four, English, Spanish, French and German. She can play the drums and piano extremely well. Description: She has long wavy dark brown hair, and she puts highlights of all sorts of colours on. She has a tanned skin colouring with bright blue eyes to add. She’s average height at 5’5 ½, and has a slim athletic figure. She doesn’t have a particular accent, due to her travels, and it’s very hard to tell what it is. It’s in a way, a mix of Croatian, Spanish and German accent. Her clothing can be seen as strange, as she has a unique way of putting two things together, and using bright colours. Audition Song: Whisper by Evanescence Favourite Artists/ Music genre /bands etc.: Spanish Music, Rock, Metal, Shakira Background: Winter was born an only child into a traveling family in Greece. She's been jumping from place to place ever since she was a baby, and doesn't know any other life. With her father Neil being a Spanish musician, and her mother Elena an Italian and Greek journalist, they were never in the same place. Though her parents loved each other very much, they also loved their jobs too, so she was either with her mum, or dad. It was hard though, not being able to see one or the other for months on end. Her family has never had much money, and would struggle from time to time. Because of this, she’s always been home-schooled, and hasn’t had many friends. At eleven while she was staying with her father in Germany, when their house was broken into by a gang, and she was beaten severely and raped, while her dad was shot in the stomach twice, and was put into a medically induced coma, while she was put into surgery. While they both got out of it okay in the end, Winter was left seriously scarred, and still has nightmares about it. Her dad being injured after, they both moved in permanently with her mum. They moved around for a while, until Elena got a secure job in New York recently. They decided to send her to boarding school because they aren't able to supply well for her straight from home, and with some extra saved up money they decided to send her there. Portrayer: Selena Gomez Other Information: She has a rockers voice, and can go all out, but can also go sweet. She can belt out songs, and dance around any and every one with her voice. She as only had a couple of boyfriends. Her parents are religious and would be devastated if they found out she liked girls. She has always been attracted to girls, but never really acknowledged it until recently. 'In Glee: Vocal Fusion' In Season 1, Episode 2, new girl Winter meets her roomate, Hope Shepard. After exchanging pleasantries and finding out that Winter recently moved to New York (previously having moved around a lot), the two find out they have a love of fashion and singing in common. Winter asks about music clubs, and Hope tells her that a Glee Club has been recently formed at La Salle Academy. Winter shares that she was part of Glee Club when living in Spain. The two decide to audition together, appearing to strike up a friendship. Later in the episode, Winter auditions after Hope, singing "Whisper" by Evanescence. She is welcomed to La Salle Academy by Mr. James Holloway. Her performance is met with immediate cheers and applause from the audience, Mr. Holloway saying "Wow, that was amazing!" Mr. Patch Princeton Evansis less enthusiastic, saying “It was not my song, but still a very good performance."